


Dragon Companions AU

by steampunkepsilon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dragons, Multi, also very likley an everybody lives nobody dies au because I WANT PEOPLE TO LIVE, don't think about the size limitations of the average bed, dragon companions, everyone sleeps on the bed, lots of grumpy andy, most likely featuring bonus roast beef later on, nerd trifuckta, newmanndo - Freeform, post-operation pitfall fluffles, sleepy babies and dragons, sleepy babies is all i need in life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/pseuds/steampunkepsilon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where most everyone in the 'verse has a dragon companion, a la His Dark Materials or general dragon rider AU. I'm dragon-loving poly shipper trash and you can't stop me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Companions AU

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Updated the formatting so it looks less like crap. Yay HTML!
> 
> These are the dragons and who they belong to, for less confusion in this chapter and possible future chapters. And scrappy sketches! http://steamysthings.tumblr.com/post/114249755859/so-i-have-this-au-thats-sort-of-reminiscent-of  
> 

By the time Newt had retrieved tea and coffee and some kind of breakfast for all of them, the Shatterdome was barely stirring, still sleeping off the aftermath of both the final showdown and the celebration that had followed it; he only spotted a couple of people and their companions out, some of the techs still taking shifts to keep things running, and cooks down in the Mess gracious enough to pack him up a meal for six. It was almost unsettling, everything being so quiet, but at the same time he appreciated the calm, trying to maintain it as he let himself back into Hermann’s room and closing the door as carefully as he could behind him.  


Tendo and Hermann were a tangle of limbs on the bed, blankets tucked in tightly to preserve what little heat the embrace offered in the metal box of the quarters block. Asa was slumped behind Hermann, tail flopped over their legs and limbs haphazardly tucked up against his chest; Andy took Tendo’s side and completed the circle, head nudged against Asa’s chest, good wing slung over the three of them to form a second blanket, and Mora --  


She appeared almost out of nowhere, head nudging under his arm and making him start; he had to swoop to save the drinks and set the carrier down along with the backpack, turning to accept the request for attention. She was just tall enough to nudge her head against his chin, clawed forepaws gripping his shirt and stubby legs stretched to reach that high until he patted her back gently. She took the hint and went about scaling him like a tree, content to coil her tail around his waist and legs and flop around his shoulders like a living mink. He reached up to scritch her nose gently, smiling at the low hum of appreciation.  


“ Morning, cutie, “ he said, keeping his voice down as he bent down with some effort to dig through the backpack. He found a protein block and ripped it open, tearing off a chunk of the condensed, meaty substance and letting her nibble at his fingers to retrieve every crumb. “ How long you been awake? “  


“ Since you left, “ she said, lapping the last bits off his hand and swallowing. “ I was going to come with you but it’s cold out there. You didn’t take a sweater. “  


“ It wasn’t that cold, “ he protested, but she huffed and narrowed her head into his neck, and he sighed, letting her fuss as he unpacked their buffet line of food carefully. Breakfast sandwiches and potatoes and some canned fruit for the three of them, more protein meal blocks, some rationed meat, and water bottles; he’d all but raided the leftovers shamelessly, knowing they’d be needing the calories to make up for the last few...well. Weeks.  


Over on the bed there was a grumble of movement, and Asa’s head lifted sluggishly from the pillow, eyes blinking slowly at them for a moment before he squirmed and rolled over to flop off of the mattress to the floor with a heavy thump. Newt and Mora both winced at the noise, and there was a displeased groan from the direction of the remaining three, Tendo peeking out from beneath Andy’s wing and giving the best glare he could while in the dark and still half-asleep. Newt tried not to laugh, lips pursed tightly, and offered a little wave of greeting, Mora mirroring it with a flicker of her tail.  


Tendo squinted at them, then sagged back against the mattress with a grumble, and Newt sputtered a little, snickering quietly. Asa yawned and stretched before lumbering over to headbutt him in the thigh, still lazy with sleep, and Newt smiled, stroking his neck. “ And good morning to you, too, “ he said, receiving a yawn in response.  


“ Get back in bed, “ Andy grumped from her corner suddenly, yawning and shifting her wing to lift it invitingly. Hermann and Tendo gave equal noises of protest and tugged it down, and Newt laughed again, unable to keep it in any longer as he plucked the tea and a coffee up to take them over.  


“ Come on, I brought food, “ he said, setting them within reach on the side table and letting Mora slink off to burrow under the blanket and find her way to Hermann, crawling over his side and worming between him and Tendo to nuzzle them in equal shares and eliciting more displeased grumbles of forced consciousness. Newt sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled his hair lightly, Asa dropping his head onto Hermann’s shoulder with forepaws kneading his back, and Hermann gave a louder grown, poking his head out from beneath the blankets with a look of mild annoyance -- though it was mostly exhaustion.  


“ It’s so early, “ Tendo whined, burying his face in Mora’s soft chest. She licked his forehead, leaving a chunk of hair standing on end, and he shuddered, squinting even in the dim light at Newt over her and Hermann.  


“ We at least need to all eat something -- dude, if I’m the one playing the responsible adult, it’s bad. “ He leaned over and nudged Andy’s wing back, and she tucked it against her body with a grumble, leaving them huddled under the blankets but at least on the way to something like being awake. “ I put on pants for this. And I brought, like, good food. “  


Hermann finally sat up, back a mess of stiff crackles and shivering at the open air, but he was up. Newt rewarded him with a kiss to the side of the mouth and his cup of tea, making sure he had a good grasp on it before nudging him to lean back against the wall and reaching to pat Tendo’s hip. Mora burrowed her head under him and he finally propped himself up a little, less so than Hermann but it was something, and he was passed a cup of coffee for his trouble, curling his hands around it like the holy grail and inhaling deep before he took a long drink.  


Once they were semi-conscious and picking at the breakfast Newt shoved into their laps, he put down paper plates and piles of the ration meat and protein blocks, crumbled into damp chunks and sprinkled with vitamin powder for the other three. It wasn’t the most satisfying breakfast but it was filling and it’d keep them going for a couple of days if they needed the sleep, which they all did; Asa planted his face in the plate and Mora made slightly less of a mess, Andy picking grumpily, but they were eating and that was all he really expected at the moment. They settled down in silence to eat and drink and become conscious again, Newt cross-legged next to Hermann on the bed and watching the lot of them. He wasn’t usually up first, by proxy of going to bed much later, but he felt a little bit superior for being the early bird, grinning into his coffee.  


“ What’re you smirking at? “ Andy muttered, giving him a sour look. He only grinned further, trying not to laugh.  


“ We sure the world didn’t end? “ he asked, and Tendo and Hermann gave him a puzzled look; Asa was still stuffing his face, and Mora quirked an ear up before he continued. “ -- because I honestly kinda feel like I’m in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. “ A pause, and Tendo groaned, hawking a pillow at him, and he only narrowly avoided flailing his mug across the bed. “ Ow, that’s hot -- I do, you’re all so cute n’sleepy and kind of dead several times over. I mean, you’d be cute zombies, don’t get me wrong. “ He winked, licking coffee off his hand. “ I’d let you eat my brains any day. “  


This time they all groaned, giving him dour looks as they ate, and Newt could only smile.


End file.
